Snapshots: Black and White
by The Penumbra
Summary: A series of snapshots throughout the years. Post-series - Sasuke, Hinata and their relationship. Part 5 - He would always love her. Always.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I play around with these characters because it amuses me.

**Title:_ Snapshots - Black and White_**

**Summary: **A series of snapshots throughout the years. Post-series - Sasuke, Hinata and their relationship. Mostly from Sasuke's POV. Part 1 - Hinata makes him nervous.

**A/N:** I should be writing angsty pieces not lovey-dovey things. The fact that I've chosen 'Romance' as a category terrifies me - bear with me while I experiment with this aspect of fandom. My only excuse is that I've been bitten by the plot-bunny of all that is twee and wo-man-tic. facepalm

* * *

 -o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Part I**

 -o-o-o-o-o-o- 

He greeted Kurenai as she opened the door, and she smiled at him distractedly, while trying to get Akiko to put on her jacket. 'She's in the back room,' she told him and he nodded. 'Akiko and I are leaving now for the festival,' she continued, and he was glad for the presence of her child, aware that otherwise he might be in for a lecture on what _not_ to do in an empty flat with Hinata. Sasuke told her to enjoy it and not to worry about being late while he smirked - if looks could kill, Kurenai would have fried him by now - and walked off to look for Hinata.

 -o-o-o-o-o-o-

He had been so blind when he had first met her on that wet, cold morning. Sasuke had repaired to the most secluded training ground, needing some time to train, to get to grips with his new self after nearly a year of house arrest, still testing his limits with his new seals.

She came there to train, and she found him there. She looked distinctly unappealing, with her long grey jacket dawn to her knees and baggy black pants, hair mussed up and that frightened look on her face. But he needed someone to measure himself with, someone who wasn't Sakura, solicitous and over-careful, or Naruto, energetic and annoying.

There wasn't love at first sight or even attraction. She agreed only because she was too polite not to, he asked her because he had no choice. He beat her easily without activating his Sharingan, and was disgusted by her weakness and left her. What surprised him was that she came back. Again and again, day after day, even thought he beat her every time, she came back, always determined to try even if she was doomed to fail.

He wasn't sure when he stopped seeing her only as a sparring partner. He started to like the way she kept on fighting even when she was down, the fact that she wasn't obsessed about her looks and her clothes, the look of intense concentration on her face when he thought her something. She could also cook, which was a godsend to the Uchiha who couldn't boil an egg to save his life, and she always brought plenty to their training sessions.

When he realised that he found the way she stammered and blushed endearing, and that her steely determination combined with her many insecurities had a certain charm, he was surprised. When he realised that he wanted to pound Naruto's face in the mud every time he went near her, he realised he was royally screwed. The anger inside him, every time Naruto unintentionally said something flirtatious, the look of naked adoration on her face every time the egg-head turned up, consumed him. She was hopelessly in love. It seemed that he'd never even stand a chance.

That didn't stop him of course. Sasuke never backed down from a challenge, and from such a challenge…well…

He watched her as she lay curled up on the sofa, reading avidly, lips slightly parted and a look of intense concentration on her face. She was paler than he'd liked her to be, but the past months hadn't been easy on her, nor on him either. No-one seemed able to accept that they could be together. She'd moved in with Kurenai when her father told her plainly that if she continued to 'pursue a shameful relationship' with the Uchiha, she could simply leave home. To everyone's surprise, and Hinata's most of all, she'd done exactly that.

She looked up as he came in, and smiled closing her book. 'Kurenai-san told me you were here,' he told her after kissing her lightly on the lips, 'she's taking her kid to the fireworks festival.'

Hinata nodded. 'Akiko-chan was very anxious to go,' she said, and he detected a faint note of wistfulness in her voice. Team 8 had always gone together to the fireworks festival but she'd eschewed the tradition this time. There was a certain _strain_ between members of Team 8 thanks to Sasuke's inclusion in Hinata's life. When Hinata told them that yes, she _was_ going out with the Uchiha and _no,_ she had no intention of leaving him, sparks flew. It was open warfare between them, and any chance encounter was sure to start a fight. Neji was no better, and only Hinata's intervention prevented bloodshed.

Hinata never spoke of it, but it hurt her that no-one could be happy for her. She was a sweet-natured girl, but some things that had been said marred her relationship with her cousin and friends and caused a distinct coolness between them.

His lot was easy compared to hers - he had no one to disappoint, and Sakura's concerns and looks he could easily shrug off. Sasuke felt slightly guilty at all the trouble he'd caused her, but at the same time he knew that he didn't want to give her up. She was _his._

He drew her into an embrace and she lay her head contentedly on his chest. Sasuke swallowed. He needed to _ask _her, it was the perfect time but... 'We could go on the roof if you like,' he suggested, presently, stroking her hair and cursing himself for being a coward, 'We'll get to watch the show without having to mingle with the crowd.'

They sat on the rooftop, watching the brilliantly coloured fireworks, music from the festival adding to the atmosphere.

'Beautiful,' Hinata breathed as she watched the sky being illuminated with colours.

'Yes,' Sasuke murmured, looking at her, 'beautiful.' Hinata blushed and he smiled slightly for compliments always took her by surprise, even now, even from him. How could he ever have thought her plain? Sasuke fingered the gift he had brought her and was suddenly nervous. Maybe it was foolish of him to expect that she… well, he wasn't going to offer a bed of roses… obviously she could do better… But she _had_ stuck with him even though everyone thought she was crazy... Hang it all, he wasn't anxious, he was _terrified. _

'Sasuke?' a pair of pearly white eyes looked at him anxiously. 'Are you alright?'

He swallowed and forced himself to meet her eyes. 'I have a present for you,' he said lightly, hoping that his voice wouldn't fail him.

Sasuke took her hand, so small, so white, and slipped ring on her finger, a intricately designed silver ring set with a single red ruby. Her mouth formed an o in surprise, as she stared at the ring glinting in the light of the fireworks, looking as though little flames of fire were dancing in the stone. 'I.. I… it's beautiful, Sasuke,' she said softly as she gazed at it. Her expression suddenly took on a guilty look. 'But, it's too much for me! I can't..'

'I want you to have it,' he said quickly, stopping her. Oh Kami, he needed to find his wits again and ask before his courage failed him. That he, the great Uchiha Sasuke could be reduced to such a state by this girl! It was almost unbelievable.

'It's been in my family for generations,' he said and she looked horrified at the thought that she'd take something like that from him. But before she could speak, he placed his finger on her lips and her protestations died down. 'This ring,' he continued nervously, 'it's been passed down from mother to son so that he… he can give it…'

She was looking at him intently, her beautiful pale face framed by dark hair, a faint blush on her cheeks and he knew that it was her, could only be her.

Sasuke took both her hands in his, and looked at her squarely in her eyes. 'Hinata, will you be my wife?'

Hinata fainted.

* * *

Comments:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine :)

**Summary: **A series of snapshots throughout the years. Post-series - Sasuke, Hinata and their relationship. Mostly from Sasuke's POV. Part 2 - It's not like the other girls' wedding.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad people are liking this :) As a side note - each chapter is a stand alone; although the series is in chronological order, there is a timeskip between one chapter and the next, which may vary from months to years. This chapter might be a little more serious than the previous, I hope you'll enjoy:P

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Part 2**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

'I'm sorry,' he tells her suddenly, as they lie side by side, shoulders touching, holding hands. She turns to look at him, his beautiful Hinata, and she smiles slightly. 'Already?' she asks teasingly. 'I didn't think you'd regret your decision so quickly.'

He snorts indignantly and she giggles snuggling closer to him. Sasuke brushes a strand of her away from her face as she laughs. He can't live without this girl, this woman. Even now that she's his, he's half-afraid that he's going to lose her, that it was all a dream.

'You know what I mean,' he murmurs as he takes her in his arms.

She shakes her head slowly. 'There's nothing to be sorry about, Sasuke,' she says firmly.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_The Uchiha clan celebrated their weddings in a large temple in the compound. The family would gather round the bride and the groom, her father at her side and his mother at his. The couple would exchange their vows, and then drink to their marriage from the same cup before signing their marriage contract. Then his mother would welcome her as her new daughter, her father welcome him as his new son, the elders would bless the marriage and the newlyweds would make their way out amid congratulations and well-wishes. Then the celebrations would begin. _

.

-o-o-o-

.

'It must have been different from your dream wedding,' he says . It hadn't been anything like Sakura's white wedding or Temari's large celebrations, with their dresses, their gifts and everyone's approval. He pushes up on his arm and looks at her. 'Don't girls stay dreaming about their marriage?' he asks as he watches her face for any sign of discontentment, of disappointment at how her special day had turned out.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_There was only one Uchiha left now, and the huge temple was only a reminder of how few people would come to this wedding. Hinata's family refused to speak to her, Sasuke's family were all dead. Her team-mates disliked the Uchiha and thought she had lost her mind. Sakura unwittingly insinuated that Hinata was only going out with Sasuke because she couldn't be with Naruto, and Sasuke blew his top. Naruto was genuinely happy for them, but by default of being Sakura's husband, was not told of the wedding. _

.

-o-o-o-

.

'That's true,' she says thoughtfully, 'All girls dream about their wedding day I suppose.'

'I doubt you thought your wedding day would be like this,' he says dully, looking away, and she starts at the tone in his voice.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_They asked Tsunade to prepare their marriage contract in the morning and by evening they became man and wife. No one else was told - they both agreed it would be easier that way. They married in one of the smaller rooms, Kakashi acting as Hinata's father, Kurenai as Sasuke's mother, with little Akiko-chan gazing on in awe at the proceedings. Their vows were said in low voices, his voice calm and impassive, hers trembling with emotion. _

_But when Sasuke handed the ceremonial cup to Hinata, it was he who trembled slightly as their fingers met briefly, and as he gazed at his wife-to-be, dressed in a traditional white kimono, a faint blush on her cheeks and her eyes full of happiness, he knew that he had found his reason to live.  
_

.

-o-o-o-

.

She lifts his hand and presses it to her face. 'Yes,' she says hesitantly, 'My dream _was_ very different, but it was terribly flawed.' Her eyes, glistening with unshed tears, meet his and she smiles. 'You weren't there Sasuke,' she whispers, 'and you were the only thing which mattered.'

.

-o-o-o-

.

They hold each other tight, drawing strength from each other, knowing that nothing else matters as long as they are together.

'I love you, Sasuke,' she tells him intensely. 'I love you so much that it hurts.'

He kisses her face, her lips, her neck and treasures her every word.

'Don't leave me,' she whispers fiercely, 'Don't ever leave me.'

'Never,' he promises, pulling her closer, loving the softness of her skin, the warmth she radiates. 'We'll always be together now.'

'Always?' she asks.

'Always,' he echoes.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Comments welcome :) The next post might take slightly longer as I'm going to be a bit busy next week. Sorry in advance:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As usual, not mine, etc etc...

**A/N: **Um... It's long? And angsty. Long and angsty. I didn't mean it to be like this - things just spiralled out of control. :p Oh, and parts in _italics _refer to past events.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Part III**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

He watches his wife as she sleeps. It's been ten days, ten long days since she ended up in this hospital bed, and he can't wait until she's up and about and looking stronger and they're all back home.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_Naruto jokingly refers to the Uchihas as the 'silent couple', much to Hinata's dismay, Sasuke's chagrin and everyone else's amusement. It suits them though, these two quiet people, one taciturn the other shy,who don't need noisy crowds and the bustle of the village to feel alive. _

_But there's one place which is too still even for them, _especially_ for them. In the Uchiha compound, the silence is too oppressive, too overpowering, too full of memories. It clamours for children's voices to fill the void, to chase away the ghosts of those forgotten children who would never grow. But children steadily refuse to come. Each month brings another heart-break, a small shake of the head and an resigned nod. _

.

-o-o-o-

.

She stirs slightly and he thinks she'll wake up, but she burrows deeper into the covers. He coughs, but she doesn't move. He coughs slightly louder but there still isn't any response. As he contemplates overturning a chair accidentally-done-on-purpose, he realises that she's peeking at him from beneath the covers. 'Very funny,' he grumbles as she props herself up into a sitting position, 'I thought we were sneaking out of here before one of the nurses sees us.'

'Such a strong man, afraid of nurses…' she says grinning at him, and he resists the urge to stick out his tongue at her. This side of her, teasing and merry she rarely shows to outsiders, and he secretly is pleased because it's another part of her which is his and his alone.

'I can go by myself if seeing you'd rather sleep,' he tells her, making towards the door, but she grabs hold of his hand.

'Don't you dare Uchiha Sasuke,' she says smiling, 'or I'll come crawling after you,' and he smirks as she wraps her arms round his neck and he lifts her up. He knows she would do it, which is why they have this strange routine every morning at exactly two thirty in the morning.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_Then one day, he finds her waiting for him behind the door, face flushed and eyes shining with excitement and hope. He listens transfixed as she wraps her arms around him and tells him laughing that she's two months gone, the test was positive and it was confirmed, yes Sasuke confirmed! When he manages to believe it, it's the happiest moment of his life. _

_Their unbridled joy lasts all of two weeks, when he wake up at night and finds her on the bathroom floor, pale as death and a pool of blood between her legs._

.

-o-o-o-

.

He carries her gently, keeping out of the way of any nurses who could report their nightly jaunt to Sakura or Shizune. She shouldn't be out of bed, not yet, and if Sakura finds out that she disobeyed her orders so blatantly there would be hell to pay. No amount of coaxing or commanding Sasuke tries manages to convince her to stay in bed until her stiches heal completely and her chakra is replete. Hinata tells him firmly and apologetically that nothing will keep her away, and that if she can't walk, she'll crawl. He unfortunately knows that he's as pliable as putty in his wife's hands so they reached a compromise – they'll go down together and he'll carry her, and they'll go during the early hours of the morning, when no one would see her and carter her off to bed again.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_They're kind at the hospital but for them it isn't the end of the world, it isn't even a baby yet, only a mass of cells and tissue. Tsunade and Shizune talk to them about the possibility that the trouble lies within the genes, that Hinata's body will reject any child they try to conceive together and that another pregnancy might harm the mother and could aggravate her heart problems. They look sympathetic, try to be gentle, but the message is clear. No more pregnancies. No more. _

_And when they're alone, husband and wife and the ghosts of all the children they can never have, Sasuke tries to tell her that it doesn't matter, that the fact that their most precious dream has been destroyed doesn't change a thing. But when she looks at him, with a look on her face he never wanted to see, the words die on his lips and he falls silent. Hinata she stares blankly at the wall and when he tries to touch her, she pulls away. So he sits by her side and waits for her to come back to him, something deep inside him aching bitterly. _

-o-

_Hinata's discharged from hospital after a week and Sasuke takes her home, but somehow, their house seems even emptier now. _

_At night, when they're side by side, neither of them able to sleep, she speaks and her words chill him. 'I'm so sorry I'm such a failure,' she whispers brokenly as he listens, 'we both wanted a family so much… and I can't even have babies.' _

_She turns away from him, shoulders shaking, and he tries to hold her but she curls into a ball, sobbing out apologies. _

_'Hinata.'She doesn't reply and doesn't even look at him  
_

_'Hinata-hime,' his voice is soft but firmas he strokes her hair. 'We already are a family.' She turns to look at him, wounded eyes still full of tears and he __puts his arms round her. This time she doesn't pull away and he rocks her as she weeps, holding her tightly until she falls asleep. _

_Sasuke wishes he can make it all right again, but he doesn't know how to fight this invisible daemon, he can only stay there by her side, to show her again and again that to him, she was the most important thing of all. _

.

-o-o-o-

.

The nurses on night shift turn a blind eye when they see them steal in, this young hopeful couple, who come in at an unearthly hour to sit together near one of the incubators.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_Neither of them brings up the subject again. Sasuke hides the things Hinata had started to sew for their baby, and Hinata clears away all the baby books. People learn quickly not to bring up their childless state after a Hyuuga woman snidely asks Hinata if her husband still wanted her even though she wasn't even fit to bear children. No one wanted to bear the consequences of being so foolish. _

_Somehow they get through everyday. They're survivors, both of them and this won't break them, not when they've got this far. _

-o-

_'No.' _

_'But, Sasuke, please, I…' _

_'No.' He's furious with his wife who won't understand that it's dangerous, furious with Sakura who keeps abetting her and feeding her foolish hopes. _

_'There might be a chance…' _

_'Which part of experimental don't you understand?' he asks scathingly. 'They don't even know what it does!' The obstinate look on her face shows him that he's not getting anywhere with her, and he nearly growls in frustration. He grabs her by the shoulders and glares at her. 'What happens if it fails?' he asks her savagely, 'Another heartbreak?' _

_'It- it might succeed,' she says stubbornly. _

_'And if you can't take it? What if you're not strong enough? I won't let you risk your life!' he tells her angrily, 'Can't you accept that we're fine without children?' She pulls away, trembling and close to tears. _

_'I-I want to-to try, Sa- Sasuke, I want to try and have a- a child, and if there's this-this chance…' _

_'There's also a chance of you dying!' he hisses, cold tendrils of fear wrapping themselves round his heart at the thought. _

_She lifts her chin up, determination and despair etched on her features. 'I don't want to give up,' she whispers, holding his gaze. 'I will take that risk.' _

_'Then find someone else to father your children, because I won't!' he spits out before leaving. _

-o-

_It's their first fight, their first real fight and it hurts both of them, but neither one wants to back down. _

_They tiptoe round each other, him cold and aloof and terrified of losing her, she unhappy and silent and angry with him. He pretends to sleeps on the couch, while he actually spends the night listening to her pace in their bedroom. _

-o-

_'Can't you understand?' he asks the empty room while she's out shopping. 'You little fool, can't you understand I'm doing this for your own good?' He rests his head on his hands, closing his eyes. He hates seeing her unhappy, hates not talking to her, hates himself for making her miserable. But Sasuke doesn't want to give her up, doesn't want to take any risks when it comes to his precious person. 'Can't you understand?' he whispers angrily, 'I don't want to lose you too.'_

_He sits in silence for a while before a small cough makes him start and turn round. His wife standing by the door. 'How long have you been there?' he asks. _

_'Long enough,' she says, eyes cast down._

_'You heard everything,' he states flatly and she nods. He looks away, and clenches his fists. Sasuke feels her coming towards him, but he doesn't move._

_'Sasuke...I…' Hinata kneels down in front of him and takes his hands in hers. 'I don't want to lose you either.' _

-o-

_He's waiting for Sakura when she turns up at hospital. 'Tell me about these injections Hinata was talking about,' he demands without ceremony. _

_When they settle down in Sakura's office, she starts to explain about this experimental prophylactic treatment. She explains about antibodies and antigens and complement factors and more gibberish, and he wonders why he bothered to come, but the last part makes him sit up and listen. 'By giving these compound we might be able to stop Hinata's body from rejecting the foetus until she comes to term,' Sakura says._

_'What are the chances of its success?' he asks, watching her narrowly. _

_  
'I don't know,' Sakura admits, 'It's never been tried before, not in this context anyway. She'll be monitored daily of course, but there's no telling which way it might swing' _

_'Why did you tell her about it if you don't even know how it will go?' he asks her suddenly._

_'I didn't,' she says startled, 'she was researching something and came up with this, didn't she tell you?' Sasuke is silent, and Sakura sighs slightly. 'She asked me if it was possible, and I told her what I'm telling you,' she continues gently. 'Theoretically it's possible, but we don't have any practical data.'_

_'You'd help her go through with it,' he says,' Even if there's a chance she won't make it?' _

_'She's had medical training and she knows the possible risks,' Sakura tells him and hesitates before continuing. 'If I were in her place,' she says slowly. 'I'd try it to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that there's a chance of having a child which I didn't take.'_

_'But Hinata isn't physically as strong as you, is she?' Sasuke says, before standing up._

_Sakura watches him unhappily as he leaves and wonders why life can't be easy on them for once._

-o-

_He watches her as she goes on as usual, his loving, gentle Hinata, but he can see the hunger in her eyes as she watches Sakura play with her little boy, the slight tremor in her smiling lips when she holds Temari's newborn baby. She's unhappy, and his heart aches for her. _

_'You want this,' he says helplessly, holding her tight as she weeps. 'You really want this.' _

_'Yes.' _

_But he can't let her risk it. He can't. She's his and he won't let her break. _

_But she's breaking anyway. _

-o-

_'I'm pregnant,' she whispers happily, as she wraps her thin arms around him and he tenses. 'I'm glad,' he manages to say, trying to make himself sound happy and trying to ignore that sudden jolt of fear. _

_He holds his wife - no, his wife and child - and prays that everything will be alright. _

-o-

_Life changes overnight, a whirlwind of hospital checks and blood pressure and examinations and monitoring and daily injections. Sasuke sticks to her side until Tsunade throws him out claiming that his glaring at the nurses makes them too nervous to work. _

.

-o-o-o-

.

He sets her down on a chair and drags another one near it. A nurse smiles at them and hands them a blanket. Hinata thanks her politely and Sasuke nods, taking care to cover his wife well even thought the temperature in the room is quite high.

They smile at each other and turn to the little creature in the incubator.

'Hello, Setsuko-chan,' Hinata says softly as she reaches out to touch the incubator's glass walls.

.

-o-o-o-

.

_He's training in the dojo when he hears her scream out his name. _

_Sasuke finds her bent double in the kitched, clutching her stomach and moaning. And when she looks at him, there's his agonised thought mirrored in her eyes: it's too early, it's too early for this baby to come. _

-o-

_When he tries to remember there's a jumbled blur in his memory. The frenzied rush to hospital, a flurry of activity, lights and needles and noise, Hinata in a sterile white room with Tsunade and Sakura barking orders and nurses and medics, trying to save this baby which wants to come too soon. Seven months he thinks, and the thought reverberates through his mind. Still two months to go. Seven months only. He watches as they wheel in a trolley full of surgical instruments. _

_It's then that he realises they're going to operate on Hinata. And he's going to be the one watching while they cut her open to pull the baby out. Cut Hinata? _

_Sasuke can feel the blood pounding in his ears and wonders if it will ruin his reputation for ever if he faints away now. As he's contemplating absenting himself until he regains his composure,a muffled cry draws his attention back to Hinata and he dismisses all thoughts of leaving. She's clutching his hand so tightly that he feels sure there's something broken, but he doesn't pull away. Her eyes are huge in her pale face, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she contorts in pain.'I'm not giving up,' she tells him savagely with a look of steely determination. He smiles slightly, wiping her face with a damp cloth with his free hand,trying not to wince at her tightening grip on his other hand. 'Our baby will make it,' he tells her as they pump her full of drugs, 'He's strong.' _

_'It… it's going to-to be a g-girl,' she wheezes out before she passes out. _

.

-o-o-o-

.

A small baby with a wrinkled face and a tiny body, with needles and tubes stuck everywhere, dressed in thick woollen clothes, sleeps in the incubator as her doting parents watch her. Sasuke knows she's the most beautiful baby in the world and he can scarcely believe that he helped Hinata create this perfect little creature, his daughter.

'She'll be a strong girl,' Sasuke says out loud and Hinata nods, her fingers tracing the outline of her baby on the glass casing separating her from her daughter.

'And beautiful,' he continues, smiling slightly. 'I'll have to teach her how to beat up Naruto's brat,' he muses.

'Sasuke!' Hinata looks reprovingly at her husband.

He gives her a sidelong glance. 'She'll need to defend herself if he's as persistent as his father,' he points out and Hinata giggles and clamps her hand on her mouth, struggling not to laugh. He smirks at her, her cheeks pink from the suppressed laughter and she shakes her head at him in mock disapproval.

'She'll be strong,' he says again quietly, all trace of light-heartedness gone. 'Just like you.'

His wife starts and looks astonished. 'I'm not strong, Sasuke!' she protests.

'You are,' he insists. 'I would never have gone through this again,' he tells her as he gestures at their daughter, 'You're stronger than I am.' He wants to apologise, to tell her that he had been wrong to think she was too weak to make it, but he doesn't even know where to start.

Hinata places her hand on his. '_You_ gave me strength,' she tells him quietly, '_You_ are my strength, Sasuke.'

She smiles at him tenderly and he'd give anything to be able to tell her what he feels and what she means to him.

Sasuke lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her upturned palm. She looks surprised for a moment, for Sasuke hates public displays of affection and this is unexpectedly gentle gesture from such an undemonstrative man.

'I'm glad you're my wife,' he tells her simply and she laughs softly before she presses her soft lips on his.

'I'm lucky to have such a husband,' she whispers as she rests her head on his shoulder.Sasuke puts her arm around her and together they watch their daughter breathe.

.

.

* * *

Made it so far without collapsing? I'm impressed :p

Next chapter will be far lighter in tone, that's a promise:) Comments are welcome, and thank you to all those who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nope... not mine.

**A/N: **I know, it's very late but school is evil :'( Um, I'm really not sure about this chapter, I tried to go a bit lighter on the second part (can't have doom and gloom all the time) but, I'm still not that happy about the way it turned out. Plus, it's not beta-ed cause I was in a hurry to get it uploaded, so apologies for any horrific typos!! Warning - there are OCs (yep, they had more kids)!! Enough of my chatter...

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Part IV**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata had once told him that the most beautiful sound in the world was that of their children's laughter. There hadn't much room for gaiety in her childhood after her mother died, she had explained wistfully. That her children were happy and that they could simply be _themselves_ without being afraid of censure…. that was what she wanted for her family and for the new baby, she had told him quietly, almost apologetically, her hand resting on her swollen belly.

They had been sitting together in the twilight, watching their children play a complicated game of tag. Black and white eyes had followed their oldest girl running after her twin brother and sister, who were shrieking with mirth as she chased after them and they tried to dodge her.

Sasuke had often wondered how his life would have been if he and his brother had been simply allowed to be Sasuke and Itachi first and then Uchihas, to be children before shinobi, to know what it meant to _live_, before being sent out to kill. He hadn't questioned that way of life at the time, it was what he had always known and expected. It was destiny. But now that he had his own children…

Sasuke placed his hand on his wife's.

Hinata was no stranger to such an upbringing. They had both known the hold of a clan on its members, the ties of family directing their every move, controlling their lives. She had spent her early years roaming the silent corridors or training under the ever watchful and disapproving gaze of her relatives, smothered by their expectations and condemnation. He had grown up in his brother's shadow, struggling to understand why, striving to surpass him, trying desperately to reach a goal which had nearly cost him his life and happiness.

His children would bear no such legacy. They could grow together, unshackled by clan rules, free from sibling rivalry which had rotted his clan and nearly destroyed him.

Yes, he had agreed silently, as his wife wrapped her fingers round his and smiled gently at him, the sound of his children's laughter really was the most beautiful sound in the world.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Hinata dropped a kiss on top of his head before slipping into the chair opposite him, smiling contentedly. Her cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the kitchen, tendrils of hair escaping the clips she used to keep her hair up when cooking. He had missed her.

He had only been away for three weeks (he had been allotted eight to complete the mission, but Sasuke was renowned for speed and efficiency), and yet it had seemed like months. Even though – or perhaps because - three of his children were fully qualified shinobi, he still worried about their wellbeing, that he could one day return home and find one of them missing.

Years ago, when he and Hinata were still newlyweds, he would sometimes wake up at night, afraid that he was alone again in the aftermath of his clan's demise, in an empty compound full of sorrowful and accusing whispers.

His children banished away those ghosts. Slowly he and Hinata had built a family, and life came back to the ever-silent streets of the Uchiha compound. Each child had been hard enough for Hinata to conceive and bear. Sasuke would watch the pale, drawn face of his pregnant wife while she was sleeping and listen to her breath, praying silently for his wife and unborn child. But the heartache and sheer fear in those months of waiting before holding them, his children, only made them more precious.

His children. The phrase itself brought on a frisson of pride.

What did he or Hinata know about parenting? He for one, was afraid of being too strict, but was wary of being too lenient, wanted them to be the best but wanted them to accept what they were. What he wanted was for them to be family, despite their differences.

They were different from each other all right. But maybe that was what made them so special.

Setsuko, seated on Hinata's right, was the child of firsts. She was the firstborn, the first to pave the way for her siblings in a village still wary of anyone bearing the Uchiha name, and the first and only to have those unique pupil-less blood-red eyes. She was a solemn girl, full of raw talent and determination, her father's daughter.

The twins came next, two bundles of energy and mischief who ploughed through life with enthusiasm. They balanced each other – Mitsuko loud when Mitsuaki was quiet, Mistuaki bold when Mitsuko held back. With snapping black eyes and hair, they were very like Sasuke when he was still young. Sometimes, as he watched them, he wondered if they were not what he might have turned out to be like if his story had been different.

Well, maybe not quite so _loud_.

His youngest, seated besides Setsuko, was the frailest of his children, a thin, pale child, still too small for his age, with his mother's eyes. Hikaru. The Uchiha child with the Hyuuga eyes. Hikaru looked up, meeting his gaze and Sasuke smiled at him The boy grinned shyly back, looking uncannily like Hinata.

His family.

Hinata, being a mother, thought they were simply perfect. Sasuke was a father and he was not completely blind to their flaws… though they were obviously better than Naruto's children.

Hinata's eyes met his, and she smiled at him while pouring tea into her cup. He smiled slightly back at her, wondering how he had managed to stay away from her from so long and raised his cup to his lips.

They were all so different, but he had no trouble believing they were all part of the same family.

With a sigh of pleasure, glad to be home, he settled down to read the newspaper. He listened absently to the chatter around him, enjoying the familiar sound of their voices, Setsuko telling her mother that she had to be at the training grounds in about an hour, Hinata asking Hikaru something about school and Hikaru's soft-spoken replies, and Mitsuko asking her sister if she liked the Uzumaki boy.

He felt his blood turning into ice.

If she _what_?!

'So,' Mitsuko was saying, apparently unaware of her father's sudden interest, 'Do you or don't you like Katsu-kun?'

Katsu? _Uzumaki _Katsu? Naruto's eldest? What had happened in the few weeks he'd been away? Sasuke opened his mouth to prohibit any one of them from going near an Uzumaki much less form such an unholy alliance, and shut his mouth again when he caught his wife's warning look.

Setsuko continued to eat her rice, seemingly ignoring the silence which had fallen over the breakfast table, waiting for her reply.

'Setsuko?' Mitsuko was not to be deterred. 'Do you like him?'

Setsuko swallowed her mouthful of rice before answering. 'Yes,' she said briefly. Sasuke froze. 'But as a friend.' She laid down her chopsticks. 'I'm not going out with him.'

Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

'Why?' came Mitsuaki's inquiry. Strange that his son was showing interest in his sister's romantic pursuits. But perhaps the boy was only trying to confirm that there was no danger of his sister falling prey to That Boy's charms? That had to be it. Both his sons would be aware of the impropriety of such a match.

'I like him too, he's nice,' Hikaru said ventured.

Betrayal!

'He's smart, an excellent shinobi and quite good looking,' Mitsuko told her sister, '_And_ he's been running after you for _ages,_' she finished up reprovingly.

Sasuke levelled his best glare at Mitsuko, who unfortunately was not looking his way.

'He's annoying,' Setsuko said, placing her teacup on the table with a little more force than necessary. Sasuke smiled and started eating his rice. He had always known his daughter was smart.

'Natsuki-chan says that's what her mum used to say about Naruto-san,' her sister said pensively. 'And look at how many kids they have now!'

Sasuke choked on a mouthful of rice as Hinata spluttered into her teacup. Setsuko was bright pink and directed a murderous look at her sister. 'I think,' she said, 'that you would do well do mind your own business.'

'I'm not old like you,' Mitsuko said cheerfully, 'I have plenty of time to find a nice husband!'

'Why you little…'

'I'm just telling you,' Mitsuko said, in an injured tone. 'If you ask me, you're in _denial._'

Sasuke decided to intervene. Hinata didn't approve of bloodshed at the table.

'Enough.' Both girls looked at Sasuke. 'None of my daughters will marry that Uzumaki,' he informed his younger daughter. 'He's not a suitable husband.'

Mitsuko gave an outraged squeak. 'But otousan! What's wrong with Katsu? He's your best friend's son!'

Sasuke ruffled his newspaper and sighed slightly, ignoring the claims of Naruto being his best friend (claims which he had assiduously denied for the past twenty years, which no one seemed to believe). 'His hair's pink,' he said matter of factly, 'and there will be no pink haired Uchihas in this lifetime.'

The twins groaned, as Hikaru giggled and Hinata shook her head.

'That is the lamest reason I've ever heard,' Mitsuko told her father, 'and that includes _all_ Kakashi-san's excuses for being late!'

'I wouldn't know about that,' Setsuko said, 'Pink would look very bad with my red eyes.' She smiled as her sister spluttered and rose. 'I'm off to train, I'll be home late today.'

Sasuke cleared his throat. 'Don't hesitate to maim that Uzumaki if he comes too close,' he told her, 'If he's anything like his father, he'll be too thick to understand a plain no.'

'Sasuke!' his wife said reprovingly to him, but he shrugged. Hinata had not been the target of Sakura's proclamations of love and eternal devotion, nor had she witnessed Naruto's obsession with his team mate. 'It's self-defence,' he pointed out grimly as his eldest (such a smart girl!) nodded vigorously.

Hinata sighed slightly. 'Have a good day, Setsu-chan,' she told her daughter.

'Will do,' Setsuko replied as she ruffled Hikaru's hair and smirked at the twins.

Mitsuko waited until she was half out of the room before turning to her brother. 'Did you hear the new poem that's all the rage?' He shook his head but grinned slightly. 'It goes like this,' Mitsuko said cheerfully, '_Oh dear voluptuous maiden of the cherry red-lips and matching eyes, why will you not listen to my desperate cries…_' Her recitation was cut off by the sight of a very furious Setsuko by her side. Sasuke had to admit it, the girl was even faster than he was.

'Where… where did you get that?!' Setsuko choked out.

'It was posted on the notice-board,' Mitsuko said faintly, edging her chair further away. 'Unsigned.'

'On the notice-board?! I'm going to kill that idiot!' and Setsuko disappeared, the door slamming behind her.

Hinata shook her head, Hikaru was wide-eyed and the twins looked cheerful. Cheerful? Sasuke looked narrowly at the twins. 'Is there some particular reason why you two are suddenly so interested in your sister's life?' he inquired suspiciously.

The two looked at each other and down at their plates. 'Well?' Hinata prodded gently as they fidgeted under their parents' gaze. 'No?' Mitsuaki offered hopefully. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. 'You won't go out until I get an answer,' he murmured. 'Your choice.'

Mitsuaki nudged Mitsuko who sighed. 'It's a mission,' she said reluctantly. 'For Kakashi-san.'

'Mission?' Hinata echoed blankly. 'What kind of mission?'

'To help Katsu with Setsuko,' Mitsuaki continued. 'We told him she likes poetry.'

'And romance novels,' Mitsuko chimed in. 'And that she secretly collects them.'

'But… she doesn't!' Hikaru exclaimed.

At this, the twins smiled smugly. 'We know,' they chorused.

Sasuke wondered if he was getting old, or if these children of his delighted in confusing him. The latter, he hoped was true. 'I don't suppose you would mind giving us a straight answer would you?' he asked wearily.

Mitsuko and Mitsuaki exchanged looks. 'There's a betting pool on potential couples in the chounin parlour,' Mitsuaki explained patiently, 'some of the jounins are betting too, that's where Kakashi-san comes in. And there's a bet on Katsu and Setsuko, though neither of them know it!'

Sasuke began to see light.

'We've got bets that he won't manage to crack her resolve by the end of this month,' his daughter said happily, confirming his suspicions. 'Kakashi-san put wagers for us in exchange for out help,' she continued. 'You wouldn't _believe_ the number of gullible idiots who think he'll wear her down at last! At this rate, we'll be marvellously rich!'

Sasuke looked at her thoughtfully. 'Can I place a bet?'

'Sasuke!' He smirked at his wife who looked ruffled. Hinata glared at him and turned to her children. 'I don't approve of this,' she said. 'We're talking about Katsu and Setsuko's feelings here!'

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'Couldn't you just have told her about the bet?' Hikaru asked timidly.

'We promised not too, and anyway it would be unsporting,' Mitsuko said virtuously.

'And she might want a share in the profits,' Mitsuaki muttered.

'Hmm,' Sasuke said, 'I see.' A little 'talk' with the twins was due. Not that he didn't admire their enterprise but if their scheme had back-fired...

The doorbell rang.

'That's Jiro for me,' Hikaru said, slipping out of his chair.

'We'd better go too,' Mitsuaki said. 'Sensei's all right, but when we're late she really gets mad!'

'And no talking with Jiro about Katsu, got that?' Mitsuko told Hikaru, 'Cause you'll never become a ninja if you can't keep secrets!' Hikaru went pink, 'I won't!' he said quickly while the twins exchanged winks over his head, 'I know how to keep secrets! Really I do!' he turned to Sasuke pleadingly, 'I do don't I?' Sasuke frowned at the twins and smiled at his youngest. 'Of course you do,' he told his son soothingly. 'And now off to school with you, and we'll train a little when you come back home.' Hikaru's smile lit up his face and he hugged Sasuke – he was a tactile child, unlike Sasuke had been- and then Hinata, and then rushed out to follow his siblings and meet his friend.

The house was suddenly silent as Hinata and Sasuke were left sitting at the breakfast table. 'Peace at last,' Sasuke said dryly as Hinata got up to clear the table. 'How did those two get to be so noisy when our youngest is so quiet?'

Hinata looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled impishly, 'It's the Uchiha in them,' she said while Sasuke made a face. She laughed. 'Hikaru, on the other hand, is like the Hyuuga – quiet.'

'He's very like you, when you were young,' Sasuke remarked. 'determined.'

'Mmm.' Hinata stacked the plates on top of the other and Sasuke rose to help her. A frown creased her forehead as she thought about her younger son. 'Sometimes I wish he didn't push himself so hard,' she said. 'He's still not very strong.'

'Said by the one who'd keep on training until she fainted of exhaustion,' her husband said wryly. 'It was no use to tell you to take it easy was it?' he continued as he took the plates from her and walked to the kitchen.

Hinata looked sheepish. 'That's different,' she protested weakly, following him.

'Can't see how,' Sasuke said, placing the plates in the sink. 'And he takes after you, so blame yourself for his stubbornness, as well as that of all the others.'

'Ever heard of the pot calling the kettle black?' his wife murmured, looking pointedly at him. Sasuke smirked and she shook her head in mock reproof. Rolling up her sleeves Hinata turned on the tap and started washing the dishes. 'Still,' she said ruefully, 'it's true that it's hard to break their resolve when they're set on something. 'Setsuko in particular rarely changes her mind about anything.'

'I hope so,' Sasuke said. 'If Katsu breaks her resolve I might have to kill him myself.'

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Sasuke wrapped his arms round her waist, burying his face in her hair. 'There isn't any risk of her really marrying Naruto's son right?' he asked her plaintively and she smiled as she rinsed out the cutlery. 'Uzumaki Katsu is a very nice boy,' she pointed out mildly.

'But he does have pink hair,' he said sombrely and she laughed lightly. Sasuke frowned. 'If he so much as lays a finger on my girl…'

'She's able to defend herself as you've frequently pointed out' Hinata told him as she stacked the plates on top of each other. 'Besides,' she said cheerfully, 'I think she's interested in someone else.'

Sasuke paused. The idea of his daughter actually _liking_ someone was a new, and not altogether pleasant, idea. 'Isn't she too young for these things?' he asked his wife.

'She's sixteen,' Hinata said. 'Young, but not too young.' She smiled up at her husband. 'We weren't much older when we started going out,' she reminded him.

'Hmm.' He wished his wife wouldn't get lost on such insignificant details. After all, they were definitely much more mature than the young whelp who was _seducing_ his young and innocent daughter. He needed to have a talk with this youngster, man to man, the sooner the better.

'And so,' he said, trying to feign casualness, knowing quite well Hinata wouldn't be fooled, 'who is he?'

Hinata shook her head 'Your daughter's secrets are hers to tell and mine to keep,' his wife said reprovingly, tapping him lightly on the nose with a spoon. 'And you're not to try to follow her to find out either.'

He sighed slightly. 'Won't you tell me?' he asked her plaintively, but his wife shook her head firmly, missing the look in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked before he threw her over his shoulder and carried her, amidst her protestations, to the sofa. She shrieked as he deposited her there and towered over her dangerously. 'Undutiful wife,' he said, eyes glimmering with amusement. 'Shall I have to use force to know his name?'

'I'll not surrender any secrets, not even under torture,' Hinata told him, trying hard to keep her face straight.

'Never?' he asked, leaning over her until his face was only an inch away from hers.

'Never,' she giggled, 'But I assure you, his hair is of a suitable colour.'

.

.

* * *

Comments are welcome! Next and last part will be up in a couple of days time :) Oh, and I give up on the formatting. No matter how hard I try, it still screws up my paragraphs everytime :(

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine, the series would have either finished a long time ago, or remain unfinished :p

**A/N**: Yep, I've actually uploaded this incredibly early! Miracles can happen :) This will be the last 'snapshot' of Sasuke and Hinata's life together. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your kind comments and for pointing out any typos etc, mistakes will be rectified asap!

One last thing, regards Setsuko's um... love interest? sorry to disappoint, but he's not anyone in the series, but another OC I've created in my mind. :p Let's put it this way, his dad's known to be extremely lazy. Any guesses? ;)

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Part V**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

It's been one year, one long, lonely year since she left him. Every day he wakes up, turning to look at her side of the bed, half hoping to see her tranquil face by his side, and everyday he remembers that she's gone.

.

-o-o-o-o-

.

_She was no longer the girl she once was – the years had taken their toll, and the smooth, pale skin was now lined and wrinkled, her hair was white, and her body no longer as hardy as it had been. But her eyes were still bright and alert, and she still loved life and the joys it brought her. _

_Hinata laughed and clapped delightedly as she watched their first great-grandchild toddle unsteadily for a few steps. The child, a bright little thing with large dark eyes, was nearly by Hinata's side when she lost her balance and fell flat on her behind. She opened her mouth to roar her indignation, when a pair of arms, not as strong as they once were, but strong enough, lifted her up and deposited her onto her great-grandmother's lap. _

'_Thank you,' Hinata said as she smiled at her husband, cuddling the child._

'_Hnn.' Sasuke eyed the toddler warily, who had apparently opted not to cry, and was instead busy playing with the folds of her great-grandmother's yukata and cooing contentedly. 'Anything to stop her yowling,' he said grumpily and Hinata grinned ruefully. The little girl had an excellent pair of lungs, and was not averse to using them when she deemed it necessary. _

'_I don't remember our children being so loud,' he remarked as he tickled the little girl and she squealed happily. Sasuke smiled slightly before he gave a sidelong look at Hinata. 'It must be the Uzumaki blood coming out in her,' he said, eyes glinting._

_His wife sighed as she stroked the child's head. 'It's been well over thirty years since Mitsuaki married Natsuki,' she pointed out mildly, 'I'd say it's high time to get used to the idea of having Uzumaki blood in your descendents.'_

'_Never,' he said in mock indignation, 'The tragic event scarred me for life. It marked the end of our dignity and the lowering of our standards,' he continued sadly as Hinata giggled, 'And now we've reached a point where my grand-daughter is going to marry an Inuzuka…' Sasuke grimaced theatrically._

'_Ah,' Hinata had a wicked glint in her eyes and he smirked, knowing what was coming next, 'People from different clans should never mix, should they?'_

'_Never,' he affirmed without batting an eyelid. 'It's too risky, mixing different bloodlines.'_

'_And yet,' she countered slyly, 'You took that risk yourself, marrying a Hyuuga woman,'_

'_She seduced me,' he said solemnly as she spluttered with laughter at the thought that she'd have ever even tried to seduce anyone. _

_'How?' she asked mischievously, 'With her looks? Her charm? Her fighting?' _

'_All of them,' he said face straight, 'but her cooking tipped the scale in her favour.' Sasuke grinned at his wife and she chuckled, shaking her head reprovingly at him. 'You'll never change,' she told him indulgently, and he smiled at her as he sat down beside her._

_They sat together, enjoying the mild evening breeze which played with the leaves and made them dance to a silent song, the silence broken only by the chirping of crickets and the occasional distant shout from the compound. Sasuke watched his wife as she cradled the child who had fallen asleep in the comfort of her arms, and wondered if he would have ever known what happiness meant if he'd never met her. The thought of her not being there by his side made his heart clench, and he let out a soft sigh. Hinata raised her eyes to meet his, and smiled, but he didn't smile back._

'_I never regretted it,' he told her with sudden intensity, surprising her. She looked at him wondering, and he took hold of her hand, her small hand with long thin fingers, skin so white it was almost translucent, worn , worked hands had touched with gentleness and killed, hands which had created and destroyed. _

'_Never,' he repeated softly, as he pressed her hand to his face, feeling its comforting warmth. _

'_Sasuke,' she whispered tenderly, 'My husband.'_

_He leaned towards her and brushed his lips with her, his heart to full to speak._

_Age was never a barrier to love, not to their love._

_He would never stop loving her._

.

-o-o-o-o-

.

The patter of small feet alerts him to the presence of his great grand-daughter, who brings him his morning tea. Great-grandfather is her especial care since great-Grandmother died, and she's proud of her duty.

They sit together as he sips his tea– no one makes it quite like Hinata, he thinks absently – and he listens indulgently to her chatter as she talks about school and friends and suppressing a sigh when she tells him how she's going to be the best kunoichi ever, as he remembers other bright-eyed, innocent children who longed to enter the shinobi world, unaware of the darkness it would bring with it.

She grows silent after a while, content to watch butterflies dance from one flower to the next and he loses himself in his memories – Hinata, Hinata, always Hinata and how he longs to see her again - when little Hotaru-chan tugs at his sleeve, and he looks at her, half-startled of out his thoughts.

'Which are your favourite flowers, great grandfather?' she asks looking at the garden.

'The primroses,' he says smiling slightly. 'The primroses by the herb-garden.'

'Did great grandmother like them best too?' she asks curiously.

He nods, remembering how proud she was of the garden she'd grown, in that bare piece of land which had lain barren for so long. The primroses were the first flowers which bloomed… she had been so happy when she showed them to him, the first fruits of her labour… so very happy…

'Then, they're my favourites too,' Hotaru announces happily as she grins at him, and he smiles back. 'You've got good taste,' he says and ruffles her hair gently, 'and now better be off or you'll be late for school, Hotaru-chan,' he tells her and she nods and sets about gathering the tea-things.

Sasuke waits until she goes inside before rising slowly – he does everything slowly these days, old age forgives none and he gets tired easily – and walking towards the herb garden. He stops beside the primroses and stoops to pick some flowers to put on her grave when he goes to visit her. As he cradles the fragile blossoms in his hand, lost in his memories, he suddenly realises that he's not alone and turns to face the newcomer.

'Hotaru?'

His great granddaughter comes to stand beside him and he looks at her questioningly and Hotaru hesitates slightly before slipping her warm little hand into his. 'Grandfather?' she asks softly, 'Do you still miss great-grandmother very much?' Her dark eyes are brimming with sympathy, and Sasuke feels his throat tighten at the innocent question. He closes his eyes briefly, remembering another little girl, painfully shy and awkward, and the woman she grew into, still shy and awkward at times, but also strong, brave and beautiful, even when she was old and grey.

Hinata. _His_ Hinata.

Sasuke smiles sadly as he squeezes his great-granddaughter's hand tightly and nods.

'Always,' he tells her quietly, 'always.'

.

* * *

Comments are welcomed. And thank you to everyone who's read this. :)


End file.
